1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finishing the interior of a room (such as a closet) along with said room's door jamb, and more particularly, to finishing a room and door jamb by unfolding a self-supporting panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finishing the interior and door jamb surfaces of a room within a building typically involves considerable labor. Small rooms, in particular, have a disproportionately large amount of labor per square foot compared to larger rooms because they typically have the same number of corners and other labor intensive aspects as a large room, without the square footage of a large room. Finally, small rooms such as a closet, unlike larger rooms such as a bedroom, often have additional labor-intensive finishing requirements like the installation of shelves, hanger rods, and bi-fold doors.